Avatar: The Legend of the Twins
by snow1010
Summary: The story of the Avatar after Korra; twin sisters Tiana and Yena. Only one of them can be the true Avatar.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I shouldered my pack as the class made their way to the History Museum of Nations. The SatoBus rumbled away into traffic behind us, the symphony of blaring horns sawing along my nerves. It was fairly new, built during Avatar Korra's time.

It was pretty elaborate, like the City Hall; white stone columns with gold filigree and domes. Arched gold doors were carved with the four symbols of bending; earth, fire, air and water. When everyone entered, they shucked off their school jackets with the sudden wave of warmth. The chill that settled underneath my skin dissipated slightly, but it still felt like some spirit was behind me, blasting me with frigid breath.

Shivering in my black jacket trimmed with green, the teacher corralled us, with a tour guide in tow.

"Remember class! You need to pick one event or person that is significant to the History of the Nations! It can be the Hundred Years War, it can be the Avatar, anything. But you need my approval first."

I groaned, along with the rest of my classmates. This project totally sucked. Yes, it was good to know our histories but really? This was just pointless.

The tour guide took us for a quick circuit around the Museum so we would know where to go. We found our way back to the heart of it, the foyer, while the instructor told us to go have fun and act appropriately.

I first went to the directory; a square glass pillar etched with the pattern of the layout of the Museum, six galleries on six different things; the history of the Fire Nation, the history of the Water Tribes, the Earth Kingdoms. The two other rooms were reserved for the Hundred Years War and the history of the Avatar. I followed a few students to the Avatar section.

It was the biggest section of the entire Museum. It was a tower, the statues of past Avatars lining the walls, very similar to the Southern Air Temple, or at least of what I know.

A group of girls, the red cuffs telling me they're firebenders, giggled somewhere in a corner. I rolled my eyes.

The lead girl flicked her fingers, sending flames at my face. I didn't react when they nearly burned my nose. All I did was twist my wrist, my invisible grip reaching for the metal and stone necklace around her neck. The chain tightened around her neck and knotted, making her choke a little.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," I said to her.

I released my hold on the necklace, the girl sucking air like a beached fish. She glared, her subordinates mimicking her. They left, muttering.

I smiled a little until I felt that cold again, a sudden icy gust that engulfed me. Before I even thought of it, my feet were propelling me forward, weaving through the statues of Avatars. I passed by a mover screen, seeing Avatar Korra rise into the air on a tornado of air, her eyes glowing white-blue. The Avatar State.

My feet stopped, in front of a fairly new statue. It was of Avatar Korra, standing tall and proud, her eyes staring emptily in the distance.

_Avenge me. Find the truth_, a female voice whispered along with a fresh gust of arctic air.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After returning to the Academy, school let out with its annoying two tone bell. I weaved my way through the streets of Republic City, dodging Satomobiles when I needed to and avoiding the pickpockets.

I still heard Korra's voice echoing in my mind, ordering me to avenge her. But why though?

The metalbender blimps patrolled the air, dark gray bodies stark against the sunlit blue sky. The presence of metal nagged at my mind, a constant pressure behind my eyes. I pinched the bridge of my nose, hoping that the pain would go away. I knew the only way for it to go away would be to bend, which would involve fighting. Sighing, I turned the last corner to my apartment I shared with my family.

Four boys leaned against the alley walls, grinning dangerously. Oh no, some of the Triads. They were such pains in the butt.

"Hey Tiana, got any cash on ya?" one of them asked. I recognized him from school; he still wore his Academy jacket, the piping marking him as a waterbender.

"Not for you," I answered, passing them.

A hand dug their fingers into the bones of my shoulder, making me grit my teeth. My fingers of my left hand crept under my sleeve, touching the cold metal whip wrapped around my arm.

I turned slowly, feeling the hidden whips wrapped around my arms starting to slacken. Looked like I would be bending today.

I threw out an arm, my onyx whip snapping out and wrapping around the waterbender's wrist, his hand holding a floating orb of water. I yanked and he cried out, slumping against the alley wall when he slammed into it. The other three rushed me, their mischievous grins turning into angry snarls. Sinking down into my knees, I threw out a hand. Pillars of earth shot from the pavement, hitting one of them under the chin, knocking them out. The other two darted to the side, fire licking up their hands. My whips snapped out, heading towards them with the grace of a snake. My left whip slammed into one of the boys, sending him flying into the wall along with his fallen comrade.

The other grabbed my whip and wrapped it around his wrist. He pulled, yanking me towards him. I felt my feet lift off the ground, the toes of my shoes dragging along the pavement as I flew towards the remaining thug. I managed just in time to stick my foot up in a kick to knock him down.

All the thugs groaned in pain as they lay down on the pavement.

"You Triads really need to wise up. Don't mug someone that can bend. Especially not me," I said, putting my hands on my waist. The careful braid had unwound, letting my white-silver hair tumble down in waves. Sighing, I willed my whips to wrap around my forearms and headed for home.

When I opened the door, my parents were in the living room, reclining in the ornate chairs. Dad had a bowl of noodles on his lap, some wrapped around his chopsticks. Mom was reading a book, aimlessly twirling a bookmark between her fingers. They gave me disapproving looks. They knew I used bending to fend those guys off.

At least I didn't have that headache anymore.

"Tiana, you know how we feel about you bending," Mom scolded, straightening in her already ruler straight posture.

"But, we have to say, you did very well, facing those thugs. Very entertaining indeed," Dad added, slurping more noodles.

I bowed slightly, muttering thanks under my breath. They didn't say they were worried about me or they were going to help me if I was at real risk when I was cornered. They wouldn't. They taught me to defend myself, without needing to bend. If I couldn't fight back, then that was a failure on my part.

Sighing, I trudged to my room, the one I shared with my twin sister, Yena. I found her lying on her bed, making a single ember float around. The water that had filled a flower vase shot up into the air and swallowed the ember, slithering back into the vase when I directed it.

"You shouldn't use fire in here. You could burn the place down," I said, face-planting into my mattress.

"Well, according to Mom and Dad, we shouldn't even be bending in the first place. Thank God that Amon is dead," she answered.

I nodded. If he was, Mom and Dad would have brought the both of us to him so he could take away our bending.

I wondered what would happen if they found out what I was, what Yena was.

They say that twins share a soul. I didn't really believe it until the Big Thing happened.

We were born from two non-bending parents. We were both earthbenders. Yena could firebend. I could waterbend.

Somehow, we were both the Avatar.

And that was supposed to be impossible. There could only be one Avatar at a time.

But it seemed that the impossible was possible.

But the question was who was the real Avatar? Who would be the true master of all four elements?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I walked along the cobblestone path, falling leaves crunching under my feet. Republic City Park was always the most beautiful part of the entire city, especially during the fall. The trees would burn red, yellow and orange before becoming skeletons of themselves. The leaves blew around aimlessly, dancing and twirling until they landed in the golden grass.

I sat down in the grass, staring down into the streaming creek that snaked through the Park. In the rippling surface, I saw my reflection; hair the colour of fresh snow, onyx coloured eyes. I held my palm just above the surface, water leaping from the surface and into my hand. I stood, sliding into the slow movements of waterbending. It was almost soothing, as my mind was in chaos after what happened yesterday.

Yena was still lying on her bed, her ebony hair pooled around her, when she told me that she had developed airbending recently. She had told me so casually, but with a dark undertone to it, which made me worry.

We may be twins but we both knew that there was always one Avatar. We both wanted to be the Avatar and that set in a feeling of competition; who was better at what, who mastered more forms, who was stronger. The biggest thing looming over us was the Avatar State. Neither of us could do it yet.

But if one of us could, then that should answer the question of who the Avatar was.

I couldn't help the surge of black anger and jealousy in my heart. Why did Yena get everything? She had the looks, the friends, the talent, our parents' admiration. I would always be second rate to her.

Would she take away the last thing that I had a chance of having?

The water that had been calmly moving around me suddenly darted away. Another waterbender. Grabbing more water, I whirled to find a tall dark haired boy with bright blue eyes. My water floated around him like a bird and he wasn't even in a stance.

My anger had put me in a terrible mood. I felt bad for the poor boy who would suffer from it.

My water slimmed down into a whip, which I snapped at the boy's face.

"Get your own water," I said.

"There's plenty in the stream. You already have some," the boy said, shrugging.

Something about him was really familiar, like a suppressed memory in the darkness of forgetfulness.

"Well then, you shouldn't take the water I was bending from me. Like you said, there's plenty to go around," I said, ice freezing my words.

"I can't help it if you weren't quick enough to keep it in your grasp," he said, smiling irritatingly.

I couldn't help it. My temper got the best of me. I sent my water flying at him, turned into frozen daggers, hurtling straight at his face. He flicked them away with a casual wave of his hand and returned with a kick, a torrent of water heading straight towards me.

I ducked, letting my shoulders go back. The water streamed just in front of my nose and cut a tree clean in half.

I jolted up, giving him an outraged look. He just smiled in response and sent a swipe of water at me. I froze it, the swipe turning into a curved staff of snowy ice. Twirling out of the way of another blast of water, I leaped and swung with my ice staff. It hit him right in the stomach, making him suck air. He toppled over but managed to send one more jet of water my way. I didn't reach fast enough; it hit me with the force of a Satomobile.

I groaned as I rolled in the sparkling grass, my clothes growing cold. A hand stuck out in front of me and I grabbed it, letting it pull me up.

"Hmm. Nice waterbending. That was fun," the boy said.

"Thanks," I said, brushing off shards of ice.

"Do you usually attack people in the Park?" he asked, still grasping my hand.

I jerked my fingers away from his. "No. You just caught me in a really bad mood. It doesn't help that you are excessively irritating."

"Usually girls tell me that I'm excessively handsome, not irritating. That's a start," he commented.

I seriously wanted to punch him in his stupid good-looking face. My metal whips quivered underneath my jacket, hoping to be used. Digging my nails into my palms, the metal whips stilled and tightened their loosening grip on my forearms.

"Well, thanks for the fun, but I think I'll leave," I said, turning and waving a hand.

"No wait!" the boy cried, grabbing me by the shoulder.

"What?" I asked, throwing off his hand.

"At least tell me your name."

I stared into the ocean blue eyes, contemplating.

"My name is Tiana. What's yours?" I said, after a moment of silence.

"Tonraq," he answered. "It was interesting meeting you, Tiana."

He turned and walked away. I stayed, frozen, watching his tall form growing smaller and smaller.

I knew now why he was so familiar.

Tonraq was Avatar Korra's son.

Maybe he could help me on my "project" on her. I still needed to find out the truth about Avatar Korra.

But what was it that was so important?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I was in my room when I saw Mom and Dad emerge from their rooms, dressed in flexible dark green clothing. They pulled masks over their heads, red scarves covering the bottom half of their faces.

Why were they dressing as chi blockers? The Equalist movement was supposed to be dead.

My grandparents had been chi blockers during the Equalist movement. They even claimed to fight Avatar Korra themselves. They taught my mom the art, and had met Dad at one of the training sessions. And they taught us how to chi block as well, even after they found out we were earthbenders. Funny how they didn't worry that one of us could be the Avatar, as now the Avatar Cycle came to earth.

When Yena developed firebending, and I developed waterbending, that had worried me. The Avatar was supposed to learn the elements in the Avatar Cycle order; earth, fire, air, water. Last Cycle, it was Korra, who representing water. Now it came to earth, Yena and I. We had to learn fire, air then water. What did that mean, that Yena was developing the elements in order while I wasn't?

Yena was out with friends, so that left me to investigate. Maybe I could call her.

I darted for the phone, dialing the number, grumbling impatiently as the dial reset to zero each time so I could enter the next number. Grabbing the ear piece and mouth piece, I waited.

One of Yena's friends answered, a particularly snobbish one with a nasal voice that drove me insane.

"What do you want Tiana?" she asked. I winced as her nasal tone escaped from the ear piece.

"Just put my sister on the phone will you? I don't have time for dealing with you," I snapped.

There was silence as Yena's friend left the phone, then rustling when someone picked it up.

"Tiana? Is there something wrong?" she asked.

"Mom and Dad are dressed up as chi blockers."

"So?"

"So, we have to find out why. This could be big."

Another silence. "Alright, I'll come. Meet me at Central City Station. The party is really lame anyway," she added in a hushed tone.

I just hung up. I didn't want to hear about her social problems. She would tell me later anyway, if I wanted to know or not.

Running into my room again, I flung my hands out for my whips. They shot out and wrapped around my arms tightly. I bound my hair into a bun and then pulled on a hat to cover it.

Grabbing a blue scarf, I wrapped it around the lower half of my face. I swept out of the house, stopping at the sidewalk. Satomobiles raced by, chugging and sputtering. I had to get to Central City Station. I could take one of the cable cars but that would take too long. My eyes darted to a descending metalbender blimp. I let my whips snake out, making sure they were secure around my wrists. I willed them to attract to the metal floating above. The whips strained upwards, tightening painfully on my wrists. The attraction between the two metals was too strong. I shot into the air with a speed of an arrow as the whips sought purchase around one of the blimp's rails.

I pulled myself up and rested my feet on the railing as it went by. The air was nice up here, free of the smells of gas and garbage. The cold seeped into my jacket, the fabric snapping in the wind.

"Hey! You there! How did you get up here?"

I turned to see a metalbender cop in full gear, standing on the planks. Oh great. Before I really thought about it, I leaped off the rail, my body plummeting down. My whips shot out to catch the ledge of a building, but they weren't long enough. Not like the ones the metalbender cops had. I shot downwards, in a star position. I would be a pancake on the pavement.

My heart was in my throat. I couldn't breathe; there was not enough oxygen to pull into my lungs. My heartbeat deafened me.

_Thump-thump_. I saw Central City Station growing closer, the statue of Fire Lord Zuko cupping a handful of flames growing bigger.

_Thump-thump_. I reached out with my whips again. Still not long enough.

I waved my arms in a circular motion, hoping that maybe some water or earth would come to catch me.

It was too late now. I was going to be crushed.

I reached out with my whips, the ends curling around the cables for the cable cars. I would still hit the ground though, I'd still be dead.

_Whoosh._

Air cushioned my body as I swung below the cables and landed hard on the pavement. I looked around. There were no airbenders in sight or my sister. Did that mean _I_ did that?

I ducked into an alley, making sure no one was watching. Channelling my energy into my palms, I threw them out. A gust of air whistled down the alley, following the flow of my energy. _I could airbend_.

But I wasn't going to tell Yena. Something in my gut told me not to, not yet.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I found Yena waiting for me, leaning against the Zuko statue. Her hair was bound tightly in a braid, dressed in unassuming plain, comfortable clothing. When she saw me, she smiled.

"Hey sister. I actually found out where the meeting is. They're not being that discrete," she informed me when I reached her.

"Or you used for feminine wiles on some poor soul to get the information out of them," I threw back.

Her silver eyes burned with mischief. "I can't help it if they fall for it."

I snorted, trying to stifle my laugh. "True."

"So where are we headed?" I asked, watching the street cars rumbling by.

"We can catch one of the cable cars to get us there. It's not that far, only a couple of minutes."

Her head whipped around when the sound of clattering wheels neared, a cable car coming in. Giving me a mischievous smile, she ran towards the slowing cable car. I followed after. To ride the cable car, it cost two Yuans. It seemed like Yena wanted a free ride today as she launched herself into the air, executing a perfect flip, and landing with a small thud on the roof. I leaped as well, catching one of the cables and hefting myself silently onto the roof. We sat on opposite sides of the sloped roof, sharing a smile.

The car jerked backwards before starting again. Some of the kids that hung around Central City Station ran alongside the car, waving and cheering. I waved casually to them and then put a finger to my lips. They cheered louder as the car pulled out.

Yena and I sat there in the crescendo of clattering and rattling of the cable car. We didn't need to talk. As twins, we had the kind of bond, one that passed beyond blood and familiarity.

As we progressed into the heart of downtown, I noticed how the sidewalks were grimy and cracked, weeds shooting up from the cracks. Some of the buildings were also grimy, with cracked windows, and light flickering behind.

Yena and I shared a look. We both were thinking the same thing; Man, _did downtown ever get nasty. _

Downtown Republic City had always been a little dingy; at least it was when we were growing up. But as the years passed, it got worse and worse. No one in the City decided to do anything about it. Because of the lazy president. He didn't really care about anything.

Things were better when the Council was in power, but the Republic had to elect a President to appease the discontent non-benders since the Equalist movement.

If the Council was back, along with a new President, maybe Republic City would be better.

When we turned a corner onto a really seedy street, Yena tensed, pulling her legs under her. In unison, we launched ourselves off the cable car, landing in a crouch. Yena headed for an alley, black braid swinging as she walked with a bounce to her step.

As soon as we retreated into its darkness, the city sounds diminished. Shiny black garbage bags leaned against the brick walls, some of them having several holes. The smell of rotting garbage filled my nose, making me gag. I heard high-pitched squeaks as well, accompanied by the scratching of nails against pavement. My nose scrunched in disgust.

"Here it is," Yena said, pressing herself against one of the alley walls. I peeked over her. It was one of the many warehouses in Republic City, the ones that you couldn't tell apart. They all had the same dingy, worn look. But this one was covered in colourful graffiti, a mix of bright blue and red characters.

"I think it's a code, the graffiti," I said, pointing.

"Really? I can't even make it out," Yena said.

"I know, the graffiti artists are obviously terrible writers, but there's one bit that says _no gods shall trample us_. The next parts are _man is equal_ and _it is the time of the mortals_. Benders have been seen as gods in the ancient civilizations, revered for their power. Mortals represent the non-benders. The part about _man is equal_ is just for people who didn't get the message."

Yena gave me a loving smile. "I think you are too smart for your own good, Tiana," she said.

I made a little bow. "Thank you."

"Well let's get in there. Hopefully we can find something out."

I saw the wink of Yena's onyx whips peek out from her sleeves. Mom and Dad had bought us the whips a few years ago if we needed a little extra help with defending ourselves. They didn't plan on us using metalbending on them. But they didn't know that. They just thought we were extremely skilled.

We dashed to the warehouse, pressing ourselves flat against one of the walls when a pair of chi blockers approached the entrance. The glowing green goggle eyes of their masks gave me the shivers, they were so creepy.

My whip snapped around one of the chi blocker's wrists, and pulled them into the alley with us. My hands delivered punishing hits to their chakra points, cutting off the flow of energy. Just to make sure, Yena put a hand on the chi blocker's shoulder, delivering a small jolt of lightning. It lit her eyes with terrifying blue light. I tried not to think about the thrill I saw there.

We stripped the chi blocker of his mask and his button up jacket. I quickly snapped the brass buttons closed as Yena took care of the other one, her whips shooting out, dripping blue sparks. I heard the other chi blocker convulsing before slumping to the ground.

Tucking our braids down the back of our shirts, we pulled on the masks. I was already starting to sweat but having the fabric of the mask also stifling me, it was quite steamy. We dragged the heavy limp bodies of the chi blockers further down the alley, hiding them behind some heaps of trash.

Nodding, we entered the warehouse. Low hanging lights dangled from the rafters, swinging and flickering. Glass sparkled in the shattered windows, shards littered on the floor and on the window frames. The warehouse was filled with chi blockers, glowing green eyes at the front. Red Equalist banners dangled from the rafters. That angry character blared out war, unrest. Just thinking of it made me uncomfortable.

"This means war," Yena whispered in my ear. I nodded in response. Why else would former Equalists be gathering in a secret location?

In the very front, we spotted the familiar forms of Mom and Dad, their chi blocker masks dangling from the fingers. They were talking to a man with a thin streamline body. Two black hilts poked up from behind his shoulders. Both Yena and I stiffened. Those metal pointless swords, poles, those were the known weapons of the Lieutenant, the right hand man of Amon, the leader of the Equalists. How could this man have them?

Besides the shock of seeing the Lieutenant's weapons, there was something else about the man that drew notice. He wore a black mask that concealed his face except for his mouth and chin. It looked like a demon mask; the plastic features beautiful yet terrifying. His eyes glinted blackly, with an animal light that sent comprehensive shivers down my spine.

Yena gave me a frightened glance. Without really thinking of it, our hands reached for each other's, our pinky fingers intertwining. We always used to do that when we were small.

Silence fell like a weight when the new Lieutenant raised one of his electric poles, sparking with blue electricity. The Equalist banners flapped uneasily.

"My brothers and sisters, we are on the cusp of a new age! Amon had failed with his movement but we shall revive it! The President has not done anything to care about Republic City! The capital has fallen in a deeper pit of corruption, along with the rest of the world. But we, the Neo Equalists, will rid the world of this corruption!"

The Neo Equalists cheered, thrusting their fists into the air. The banners flapped a bit more. I looked over at Yena, my pinky tightening around hers. Letting go, I gave her a hard pinch. The banners rested back against the warehouse walls. I knew beneath her mask she was giving me an apologetic look.

"What are we going to do?" she whispered.

"We can't fight them, there's too many. It would be pointless anyway. We would have to infiltrate one of their missions. That's the only way," I whispered back.

"Is it so bad? That they want to get rid of the President?" Yena asked.

I whirled on her. "What? So are you supporting what they are saying?"

"Well, both of us agree that he is not helping Republic City. He is letting it fester in its own filth and corruption. We have to do something, we are the Avatar!" Yena hissed back.

"The Avatar is always neutral, Yena! We cannot take an active role in a war! We must prevent fighting and maintain peace."

"Well, what if war is the only way to maintain peace? Hmm?"

We turned away from each other. Luckily the cheering was still going on, the new Lieutenant egging the Neo Equalists on. Nobody heard our argument.

Tension radiated off the both of us in waves. The whips wrapped around my arms were tightening and loosening, shaking and trembling.

"Now, we shall start with finding the Avatar!" the Lieutenant yelled. More cheering.

Both of us froze. What did the Neo Equalists want with the Avatar?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

We edged out of the warehouse, brushing past chi blockers. We walked in silence, both of us too stuck in our thoughts.

Did Yena really mean that? That war was the only way to peace?

I did agree that the President should be deposed but not _assassinated_. That was what the Neo Equalists planned. I don't know how though. The uniforms we stole were only of low ranked chi blockers. We were not in the loop like our parents were.

Would our parents say anything if we asked?

"I'm going to Air Temple Island," Yena said, finally giving me a glance. There was no more anger in her eyes' moonlit depths. "You want to come?"

An image flashed before my eyes, of a tall Air Master, with the signature blue arrow. His brown eyes twinkled with mirth and he gestured to me to come. The tall pagoda temple rose in the background and the fuzzy outline of the statue of Avatar Aang hovered at the horizon.

_Soon_. _Come to Air Temple Island. Go to the Southern Air Temple._

"It's okay. I think I'm going to go to the Park. Need to blow off some steam."

She nodded, not trying to persuade me further. I knew really, that she didn't want me to come. She wanted to be the Avatar.

I hopped onto a cable car and grudgingly handed over the two Yuans for the fare. I should have just hopped a ride on the roof. I grumbled under my breath as I wormed my way through the mush of people. I held on to the grimy brass pole as the cable car jerked to a start.

"Hmm, nice to see you again, Tiana," a voice murmured into my ear. I turned and my heart tripped over itself in shock to find Avatar Korra's son, Tonraq. I mentally kicked myself in the butt. Why was he so annoyingly good looking?

_In a past life, you were his mom_, I reminded myself. _Stop it_.

"Did I interrupt a secret rendezvous? With a lover?" he asked casually, as if he was asking the price of some fruit.

I sputtered. "Um, noooooo. I was with my twin sister."

"You have a twin? I think that's the best news I've ever heard!" he exclaimed, his blue eyes twinkling like sunlit water.

"Huh. And why is that?"

"Because! You are one smoking lady and there's someone that looks exactly like you? Amazing!"

"Can you be a bigger jerk than you are right now?" I said not looking at him.

"That sounds like a challenge!"

My head fell into my palm. How did this guy get along in life without getting beat up?

"Well as much fun as this is, I was wondering if you wanted to come over to my house. You could meet my brother and sister," he said.

"Why would I want to come over to your house?" I asked.

Something flickered in his eyes. "Well, you can meet the entire Avatar family. That's an opportunity no one would miss."

I pretended to consider this for a bit. I really needed to meet them so they could tell me more about Korra.

"Sure, as annoying as you are, I would like to meet your family. Seems like you're in a shortage of friends so I'll be doing a service to you," I said, curling and uncurling my hands on the brass pole.

In the corner of my eye, Tonraq grinned.

We rode the car for a while, chatting easily as it clattered its way through the city. After I accepted his invitation, his annoyingness muted. When he wasn't so infuriating, he was actually nice. Maybe he just wanted a friend.

Grabbing my hand, he pulled me out of cable car, jumping out onto the sidewalk. We startled some passerby, making them mutter about rotten kids and how they didn't watch where they were going. We both burst out laughing as we merged with the flow of traffic.

"Did you see that lady's face?" he asked.

"Yeah, it looked like she was going to lay an egg in shock!" I said.

"Ha!"

I took a moment to re-orient myself. We were in the nicest area of town, no stacks of trash, cracked sidewalks, smashed windows or anything. It was unbelievably pristine. It did make sense though as this was the section of town with City Hall. It had to be nice for all the diplomats from the other Nations visiting.

It was definitely a sight for sore eyes.

Grabbing my hand in a fierce grip, Tonraq led me through the crowds. Citizens muttered choice swear words, others yelling, as we jostled through. We turned out of the main roads, into the more residential areas. I eyed the extravagant apartments we passed, unblemished white stone, yellow window shutters, bright awnings shielding black balconies. Like downtown, Nation banners flapped merrily in the wind. I smiled when I saw the Earth Kingdom symbol, a gold circle with a hole in the middle against a green background.

I waited for Tonraq to turn in to one of the swanky apartments but he kept going, at the same pace. I almost tripped over my feet to catch up to him. Creating the map of Republic City in my head, I knew that we were on the outskirts of the city.

We hopped another cable car that took us to a small station at the city border. Tonraq found a winding path that led into the woods, the trees ablaze with fiery foliage. Leaves crunched underfoot as we walked, our companionable silence filled with the tweeting of birds and the hum of bugs.

I was about to complain about my feet, which were starting to ache in the heels, when we reached an iron gate. I probed the metal with my senses. It was platinum, the unbendable metal. I searched for the impurities, finding none. It was like getting slapped in the face by a solid wall, the block was so strong. A wind blew at my hair, cooling my sweaty face.

Tonraq pushed the gates open, the metal creaking ominously. I felt a deep foreboding settle heavily on my chest. I couldn't shake the feeling of forgotten familiarity as I looked around. Autumn blazed full force here, the sunlight filtering gently in golden rays through the leaves. The sweet smell of the leaves mixed in with the cool air filled my nose. There's also the cold crispness of water.

Two parallel lines of leafy trees lead to the house at the end. It's large, but not enough to be considered a mansion. Tinkling wind chimes hung from the ledge of the sloping roof. The porch was dotted with colourful sitting cushions. The door opened and an older man exited the house. He stopped when he saw us approaching.

My heart did an unintentional flip-flop in my chest when I took in his tall lean frame. The black hair streaked with silver, the dark defining brows above burning gold eyes.

_Mako_, Korra whispered to me.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Tonraq doesn't bring a lot of girls home," Mako commented, raising an eyebrow at me.

We sat at a simple wood table. The sitting cushions were plush underneath me; it was like sitting on a cloud. I held a steaming cup of tea, the steam warming my cold nose.

"I can't say I'm surprised," I mumbled into my tea.

Tonraq gave me a reproving look while his father laughed, head thrown back. His fire eyes were twinkling, twin flames burning into me. I felt Korra's heartache, therefore my own.

"You remind me of my wife," he said, instantly sobering.

I was tempted to retort "No surprise there" but I held it in. The heartache was still so fresh in Mako's eyes. It didn't help that Korra was reaching inside me, infecting me with her sorrows.

"Avatar Korra," was all I said.

Mako nodded. His eyes dimmed to embers as he stared lost at the table, his long fingers tightening around his tea.

"She was taken too early from us. Tonraq was only an infant when it happened."

I leaned forward slightly. I remember reading her plaque at the Museum of Nations. It never mentioned how she died. Illness? Killed by nature like Avatar Roku? Old age?

I doubted that. She died in her late forties.

Mako looked to Tonraq, then to me. I remember telling Tonraq of my project about his mother on the way here. Of course, he couldn't tell me much. He suggested talking to his father first, then his siblings. It was just luck that Mako found us first.

"She was killed outside the borders of Republic City. She was going to investigate claims of dark spirits haunting the woods. I wanted to go with her, but she told me that someone had to look after the kids. My brother and sister-in-law couldn't either, they were tied up with work and kids. So she went alone in the wilderness. And never came out. People say it was a dark spirit that killed her. That is the most valid rumour."

I filed that away for further investigation. For some reason, that didn't sit right with me. Korra killed by a dark spirit? They had slowly disappeared after Harmonic Convergence. They were still around, but not as many in Korra's young days. With the Spirit Portals open, they could come and go as they pleased. I doubted spirits liked our world that much.

"Let's show your friend the grounds, Tonraq. Go and get your brother and sister," Mako said rising. Tonraq's eyes flickered in suspicion. I wasn't exactly comfortable either. Mako wanted to talk to me alone, it was obvious.

Tonraq walked out of the house, the door flying open and slamming closed. Mako led me out as well. I followed him out to the back of the house. I sucked a breath when I took in the view. Gold grass blew softly in the wind, leaves peeking out of the sunny blades. Crystal blue water stretched out in front of us, the waves twinkling silver and gold. The sun blazed along the horizon. Two figures rode the waves, waterbending their way across the water. Tonraq and his sister, I presumed.

Tonraq's sister, Katara was a bit of a legend, just like the original Katara, Avatar Aang's wife. Katara II was the best pro-bender in the world, a talented waterbender just like her mother. She, along with her fire-bending older brother and earth-bending cousin, held their consecutive title as Champions. The Fire Ferrets were the biggest thing that hit Republic City.

It was funny how Mako, Korra and Bolin were the ones that made the team popular in the first place.

The fuzzy memory hit me like a wall, I couldn't help getting swallowed in it.

_I leaned against the railing, watching as Bolin, Mako and the waterbender grow farther away from me. They waved at the cheering crowd as they approached the stage. My heart soared with the crowd's applause. I wanted so badly to get on that platform, I wanted to kick those silly suited guys, show them a little Avatar action. I knew the water was lapping a little stronger below, stirring with my emotions. _

_As I watched the pro-benders dance and jump, throwing earth, fire, and water at each other, my eyes were drawn to the brothers. Mako and Bolin. The Bending Brothers. _

_To say they were amazing was putting it lightly. I wanted to move like that! This was so much better than the radio!_

_The waterbender was knocked out, Bolin shortly after, leaving Mako alone on the raised platform. He dodged every attack the other team threw at him easily, his tall lithe shape darting this way and that. _

_The other team sagged in fatigue. They had thrown everything they had at him and now they were out of steam. I pulled on my hair beads in anticipation. Was he going to make it? _

_He blasted fire at them, gold and red curls reaching out for them. Two players tumbled off into the brink, their splash barely making any sound compared to the roaring of the crowd. My heart beat hard in my chest. _He was amazing_. _

_He faced off against the remaining player, the earthbender. In the dust that came with the collision of earth and fire, the earthbender looked around, searching for Mako. _

_Mako pierced the thick wall of dust, rocketing out and hitting him with a blast of fire. The earthbender tumbled out into the brink. _

_He stood there in the middle, taking off his helmet and looking out at the crowd. _

_I swore I felt his eyes on me as I leaned over the railing, cheering at the top of my lungs. _

"Miss Tiana? Are you alright?"

Mako shook me, making me whirl. I saw the differences in him; the lines that formed around his eyes, the silver shooting through his hair, the dimmed fire in his gold eyes.

_He was so different than the boy I fell in love with_.

It was Korra's thought, but it may as well have been mine. After all, Korra was one of my past lives. As well as my sister's. I wondered if she heard the whispers of the past Avatars.

_My death changed him. He has to know that I still live, in you._

I shook my head. No, nobody could know I was the Avatar. Once that happened, Yena would come out as the Avatar as well. Nobody could know that there were two Avatars. That would throw the world into chaos.

_I can't Korra. He'll have to figure it out on his own_.

My eyes strayed to Tonraq and Katara. They were still zooming across the water, throwing icicles at each other. They must have thought their father was giving me the grand tour.

Mako's hand ignited, gold and red tongues licking harmlessly at his skin. He waved them in front of me, his eyes on me. His irises glowed with the flames, burning me with their intensity. He touched his flaming hand to his temple, his eyes glowing hotter with the light of fire.

He sucked a breath. The fire snapped out of existence.

"You."

He knew. By using his fire. He could see into my spirit.

"You're back."

I looked away. "I'm not the only one."

"What? You're the Avatar. What do you mean you're not the only one?" he whispered.

"I mean that there are _two_ Avatars. Me and my twin, Yena."

It felt so good to tell someone. The weight on my shoulders and chest lightened. Mako was silent as he watched his children laugh, shooting across the water.

"You can't tell them. The world can't know that there are two of us. We don't know who the true Avatar is yet."

"Well, you have to find out. Go to Air Temple Island. Master Rohan will be able to find out. Or at least he can direct you to one of his siblings."

Leaping from one Avatar family to the other. I was going to meet more of my past life children, as if that couldn't get weirder than it already was.

Katara and Tonraq reached the shore, laughing and splashing each other. I actually got a good look at Katara, a better one than the ones the movers provided anyway. She was the spitting image of her mother in her young days. Katara was tall and muscular, her hair put back in Water Tribe beads just like Korra. The differences were that Katara had pale skin tone and black hair like her father. Her bright blue eyes looked me up and down, taking me in. Tonraq took one look at me and sighed. "You have to go, don't you?"

"I'm really sorry, Tonraq. I promise I'll make it up to you," I said.

He nodded. "I know you will."

Smiling in relief, I darted up to him and gave him a peck on the cheek. I laughed when I saw the blush rising in his cheeks. Katara elbowed him and Mako just stood there. I felt his eyes on me as I stepped towards the water, going past Katara and Tonraq. To them, I was waterbender. I couldn't airbend my way out.

I hopped onto the water's surface, shooting across it at lightning speed. When I was sure that I was out of site from the Avatar manor, I let myself drop into the depths of the water. Ice seeped into my clothes, pierced my skin and sank into my bones. When I opened my eyes to a squint, I could barely see. Darkness floated in the water like ink. I couldn't shake the ominous feeling down here in the water. Like something evil touched it.

I held out a hand, focusing my energy. My chest was starting to feel tight from holding my breath. I had to get this done soon or else I would drown. Once in the middle of my summoning, I couldn't leave.

I called to the depths of the ocean, reaching down into my Avatar spirit. It was not the pure Avatar, since Yena carried the other half of it.

In my inner self, the Avatar spirit was a blazing white light. I reached for it, letting it envelop me, letting it call to her.

I felt my animal companion's mind brush against mine. Her mind was groggy and slow from slumber.

The ocean stirred, the darkness muting the little light that had been filtering through. A low keen sounded from the depths that resonated deep in my spirit.

From the darkness, a blur of white appeared. It shot past me in a sudden rush, a current pushing me back. My chest ached, my vision starting to fill with black dots.

The white clarified into an ivory serpentine body. Opal claws. Silver eyes. Wings that glittered like diamonds. My dragon, Selene. I grabbed onto her neck, my hands grasping her glittering blue-white spines.

She rushed upwards, pulling me with her. The pressure on my chest was bone-crushing, my ears popping, filling with the sound of rushing water. I was so close to succumbing to the darkness. I felt the pull of it, whispering to me to let go.

_Let go. Let go_. Strangely, the whispers sounded like Yena.

The light of the setting sun blazed above us, promising life and air. I closed my eyes, tightening my grip on Selene's spikes. My heart started to slow.

_Thump-thump. _

_Thump-Thump. _

_Thump. _

_Thu-_

**Hey everyone! I know you must hate me for barely updating, :P. Life is pretty busy. So for those of you that follow this fanfic, you'll definitely see more Korra flashbacks, and even some of Tiana's (if you're wondering, don't worry no spoilers). Soon enough, you'll find out how there are two Avatars... **

**Please comment! Hope you're enjoying Avatar: the Legend of the Twins!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

We burst through the water, a torrent soaring upwards and then falling back to the surface, plinking like rain. When Selene levelled, I sat myself between two of her spikes, just in front of her wings.

I rubbed her scales, slippery and smooth from the water. "I'm glad to see you, girl," I said. Selene rumbled in response, sending vibrations up my legs.

"To Air Temple Island. We're going to visit an Air Master," I told her, patting her neck.

With a soft trumpet, we shot into the clouds. I slowly circled my hands, calling them to cover us. People would notice a dragon flying through. They were supposed to be extinct after all.

From the wind and the water that soaked me, my clothes were frosting over, silver spider webs that were growing by the minute. I removed the water from my clothes with waterbending, which I should have done before.

The clouds cleared in front of us, letting me have a good look at our surroundings. Republic City sat nestled by the shores of Yue Bay. Bridges linked the three fingers of the city together. The Pro-Bending Arena shone like a gem, spotlights reaching up to the darkening sky.

Selene hovered for a second, bobbing up and down with the movement of her wings. I spotted the dark speck of Air Temple Island, not far from Aang Memorial Island.

"Let's go, Selene," I said, rubbing her scales.

Selene paused, her muscle coiling underneath me. Then she plummeted down, her wings closing to her sides. My heart went to my throat, its panicked thumping filling my ears. The rushing air roared, pushing at me with a cold hand. I bent low, closer to Selene's neck.

Air Temple Island approached, growing bigger and bigger as we grew closer. When details started to appear on the island, Selene slowly opened her wings, slowing our descent.

My head pulsed and it wasn't because of the air pressure. Korra's spirit was pressing on me, pressuring me. I felt her trying to take over, so she could show me her memories.

"Not yet, Korra. We have to wait. We have to talk to Master Rohan. Then maybe go to the Southern Air Temple to see Sister Jinora," I hissed to myself. Ever since Korra started to speak to me, all this trouble started to happen.

But I was the Avatar. Trouble just naturally comes to me.

I drew the puffy white clouds closer around us, their icy cold blanket coating my skin and Selene's scales. Dew drops glistened like diamond beads, refracting rainbow light.

I knew my error in my plan as we drew ever closer. People would see a long skinny cloud approaching the Island. The only solution would be fog.

Taking a deep breath through my nose, I uncurled my hands from Selene's spikes, palms facing down to the water. I moved them in slow circles, feeling the water's currents swirl. I could feel the calming energy excite in my chest, as I stole the water's warmth from its depths. Fog spilled out, crawling quickly over Republic City.

We shot over the surface of the water, a long white-blue-silver comet, heading straight for the Island. I had been there on a school tour and it had been the most beautiful places I have ever been, besides Republic City Park. I remembered how my first visit there went.

Me and Yena had been holding hands. Both of us stopped still when we stepped onto the docks. We stared as we watched the sky bison circle around the pagoda, and the Air Acolytes milling around. The tall Air Master walked towards us, red robes flapping in the wind like some exotic bird. A flying lemur was perched on his shoulder, big white ears swivelling.

The flying lemur took off and flew to both of us, perching on both of our shoulders. It chortled as its little fingers unravelled our matching braids. We giggled, trying to catch the lemur so we could play with it.

"Careful now. That's a feisty one."

We both looked up to see Air Master Rohan, who seemed larger than life. He held out a tattooed hand and the lemur jumped from us to him. His brown eyes gazed down on us, twinkling.

"Hi, Mr Air Master," we chimed, our fingers tightening around each other's. I felt Yena's unease and I knew she could feel mine. That was back when we could clearly read each other's thoughts. Our thoughts streamed along the invisible current that linked our minds. We had always thought it natural. We even asked other twins if they felt it, but they just looked at us like we were nuts.

I still remember the feeling of belonging that both of us felt in our chests. As we walked across the gray cobblestones of the Island, looking at the dormitories, the meditation area and the training area, it was there, a weight pressing down.

Yena and I shared the images popping into our minds: a flash of blue eyes set in a tan woman's face, hair loops hanging from her temples, a large hand with a blue arrow cupping that woman's face. Three children were running, chasing each other. One boy was shooting across the cobblestones atop an air scooter, the only girl was laughing, splashing her other brother with waterbending as he wandered around, a bucket on his head. Every time the water hit the bucket, it made a _bong! _Like a bell.

That was when Yena and I were so close that we were almost one person. I missed that, that feeling of being whole. Since we grew apart, there was a void in my spirit. I knew it was there; I had meditated enough to actually see it. Nothing could heal it. Not even spirit water.

The Island was pretty empty, except for one solitary red blur standing at the Airbending training gates, absent-mindedly spinning them with gusts of wind. Master Rohan.

Selene landed on that side of the Island, her claws crunching into the rock. Master Rohan jumped almost five feet in the air, his robes fluttering. I wondered what I must have looked to him: a young woman with snowy hair blowing atop a coiled ivory dragon, wings moving gently up and down.

I jumped down, trying to discreetly cushion my descent with airbending.

"Go on, Selene, I'll find you soon," I said, rubbing her snout. Selene rumbled loudly, closing her silver eyes. I patted her once on the nose and she took off, with a torrent of wind.

"Tiana, what are you doing here?"

I turned to see Yena, a bag slung over her shoulder. Her hair fell down her back in an ebony river, shining with the setting sun. Her moonlight eyes were narrowed in curiosity. Maybe a bit of annoyance as well.

Was she wondering if I had developed airbending?

"Oh, I just came over for some questions about Avatar Korra for the project," I said. The half-truth half-lie flowed easily off my tongue. I felt Yena trying to probe my mind through the twin bond we shared. _She never did that_. _Why would that change now?_

In response to her meddling, I threw a mental brick wall with titanium at her. I knew she took it hard because of the tightening around her eyes and her mouth. Master Rohan looked between us, looking like he wanted to flee.

"Okay, well, see you at home," she said, storming past me. She threw out a hand, water exploding upwards. Her animal companion, the twin of my dragon, hovered, dripping wet. His ebony wings splashed water onto the Island like premature rain. Helios narrowed his burning gold gaze at me. He could smell Selene on me probably. They never got along.

Yena used airbending to mount her dragon. Seeing her atop Helios was a bit frightening. She looked like a dark warrior goddess, ready to trample anyone in her way. They ascended in a whirl of gale winds.

"Both of you are airbenders? That is very unusual," Rohan commented, rubbing his chin.

"Yes, kind of," I answered, not meeting his eyes.

"Oh. You know that your sister is the Avatar right?"

My head jolted up. "What?"

"Yes, your sister came to me for training, saying that she was not finished her Avatar training."

For some reason, this makes anger blaze in my chest. I can taste the metal of it on my tongue. We were both the Avatar, not just one of us.

"She is one half of the Avatar. I am the other half," I spat out.

Rohan jolted in surprise. "To have two Avatars, how is that possible?"

"I was hoping you could help me with that," I said. "Both of us want to be the Avatar, and only one of us can be the real one. We both have to know."

"Well, I can direct you to my sister, Jinora, who runs the Southern Air Temple. I can give you directions there. Can I offer you something else?"

I thought about it, looking at the gently spinning airbending gates.

I glanced back at Rohan. "Yes. I want you to train me. But I don't want my sister to know."


End file.
